


Awakening

by LuciaWilt



Series: Unit [ATEM] [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Androids, Language Barrier, M/M, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: It took a few more seconds and then those dark eyes found Kaiba’s. The haze lifted and a golden bejeweled hand lifted to cup Kaiba’s cheek. He was breathless in anticipation, letting a genuine smile slip over his lips. It felt like he was actually happy for the first time in years; it had been so long.And then he spoke.Kaiba had been working so hard for all of this. When he finally awakens Atem, things do not go quite as planned.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is a little short but it is important to proceed with things in the future. Atem will not be speaking arabic for the entire time but because of the entire spirit/magic stuff, he does speak arabic for a while. the translations will always be in the notes at the end.

It was finally the day. Atem would rise from the dead, theoretically, once again; rise right into Kaiba’s arms. He was not complaining since that was in fact how he planned it for what seemed like ages now. After he involved a hesitant Mokuba in the planning and designing of Atem’s clothing, things went far quicker since the clothing was one of the last things Kaiba needed to work on. While he would never forget the anxiously disappointed face Mokuba made the first time he laid eyes on Atem’s still body, Kaiba did not regret involving his little brother. 

During the entire process he had been pushing everyone away, including Mokuba. This disappointment he would live with; being without Atem any longer he could not. 

Mokuba walked in with clothing near bursting from his arms. Their relationship was slowly healing and he gave Kaiba a warm, albeit small, smile. “Here. I didn’t know which would be appropriate so I brought a couple of different options.” He said, referring to the fact Kaiba had gotten him to make Atem’s traditional clothing. However Mokuba was unsure as to what Atem would do when he awoke so he simply brought extra. 

Kaiba felt a twinge of anxiety build in the pit of his stomach. He did not know what Atem would do when he awoke either. It was not like anything he was doing would be certain, would be set in stone. Hell he still did not like believing in the entire “magic” nonsense, but he had seen enough of it in his life to know it existed in some capacity. That’s partially what he was doing with Atem. Part magic part science; god he felt like a nutcase even thinking that. 

By extracting his own memories of the pharaoh as well as the data he had pulled from the “other world”, Atem should wake up in the android body as though he had just been asleep for the past half decade. There were other factors that Kaiba could attempt to account for, but it was not as though you could scientifically quantify magic. That just was not really an option. That’s why he returned Mokuba’s smile, albeit a little strained, then stood. He walked over to where his little brother placed the clothing and looked through the pile. Hmm, it would probably be a good idea to dress Atem in his traditional clothing. The transition could be easier if he were dressed in such a fashion. Of course there were no certainties but it was worth a shot. 

He explained his idea to Mokuba, grabbing the clothing and allowing Mokuba to bring over the jewelry. Kaiba would have liked to do this by himself but Atem was still just a “doll”, he could let Mokuba be there while they dressed him. “Here we go Atem.” Kaiba whispered as he lifted the pharaohs torso, his limp head falling over Kaiba’s arm. It was a good thing Kaiba as focused on pulling the fabric over Atem’s body or he would have caught sight of Mokuba’s concerned look he shot his older brothers’ way. It did not take long for them to get the shorter android fully dressed and when Kaiba stepped back he felt a twist in his heart. It really did look as though Atem was simply asleep. 

Kaiba ignored another worried look shot his way as he turned and retrieved his laptop, running a hand over his exhausted face as he dragged his chair over as well. “Step back some Mokuab. I’m not entirely sure how the data and consciousness will interact with the body.” Kaiba explained as he rolled his chair right over to the side of the table Atem was resting on. He knew Mokuba wanted to argue, to say Kaiba himself should step back as well then. However he knew it was a losing battle and just nodded doing as he was told. 

The CEO felt like his hands would shake so severely he would not be able to type in the code and complete the transfer. However he somehow succeeded. There was a humming in the android in front of him, clearly the data was transferring. He spent so much damn time on it, it went far faster than it would have the first time he went to the nether world. Kaiba was too excited and placed the laptop to the side and stood over Atem’s still body. Mokuba shuffled closer as well and they both watched, Kaiba’s hand on the side of Atem’s neck, as Kaiba’s years of work slowly came to fruition. 

“Atem.” Kaiba muttered as the body shifted for a few moments and then warmed up considerably under his finger tips. “Atem.” He tried again. Those soft lips opened, steam from the unit releasing before slipping closed once again. Then his eyes; those stunning eyes, slowly fluttered open. Kaiba made damn sure to get his eyelashes just right and he gave himself a mental pat on the back from how stunning they looked just from Atem awaking for the first time. 

“Holy shit.” Mokuba whispered and Kaiba did not have it in him to chastise for that language. Instead, his entire world was now in his hands. His free one pressed against the center of Atem’s back and lifted the body up into a sitting position. The android clearly was reorienting himself before he opened his eyes further and further. 

It took a few more seconds and then those dark eyes found Kaiba’s. The haze lifted and a golden bejeweled hand lifted to cup Kaiba’s cheek. He was breathless in anticipation, letting a genuine smile slip over his lips. It felt like he was actually happy for the first time in years; it had been so long. 

And then he spoke. 

“ayha al-ahmaq ، al-a yemkenk an tutruk rajalla metta leslame?”[1]

~’~

“Ugh? Seto? What language is that?” Atem knew that voice; it was distinctly somewhere in the back of his mind, but he did not want to look away from the face that was slowly frowning. What was wrong? What was this foolish man so upset about? Kaiba, how stupid could he have been? How could he not let dead men rest? A part of Atem was rather impressed with the ingenuity of the man before him; now older than Atem had ever been, but another part of him wanted to slap Kaiba upside the head. 

And then he was slipping from Atem’s fingers. No! “What? Mokuba no! Where are you going? What is happening? Where am I?” Atem’s words rapidly left his mouth and he felt panicked as Kaiba pulled his hands away, moving his body away from Atem as well. The taller man folded his body neatly into a rolling chair and pulled a laptop into said lap. It gave Atem a moment to look about. Yes, he was back in the future by the looks of it. The lab had to be Kaiba’s, all sleek and silver, yet strangely not cold as Atem would have expected it to be. Mokuba was glancing back and forth between Atem and Kaiba who was not head first into the computer, rapidly tapping at keys. 

Gods Mokuba had grown! He himself looked older than Atem. How many years had it been? And why was Kaiba bringing him back now? “You have grown so much Mokuba.” Atem praised, catching the eyes of the younger, no, the older man. But Mokuba just turned and looked so confused, so shattered. Even Kaiba seemed upset and Atem was getting a little frustrated at this point. 

“It’s Arabic.” Kaiba suddenly said stopping his typing. Mokuba looked as though his entire being deflated as Kaiba stood again. He came to a stop in front of Atem who had turned and was now sitting on the edge of the metal table he had been lying on. 

“Why is he speaking Arabic? You have his language setting on Japanese right?” Kaiba nodded and everything they were saying was flying straight over his head.

There was a brief moment of silence between all of them and Atem could not help but feel as though it were his fault. As some sort of default apology, he reached out and took Kaiba’s hand. It was larger than his, but had always been like that. The brunette glanced down at him and stared for a long time before he finally spoke again. “Can you understand us?” It seemed as though he had some sort of revelation about the situation that Atem was still none the wiser about. All he knew was that he was back in the future, he had a physical body, he was able to speak but the two brothers could not understand him, yet he was able to understand them. He nodded and Kaiba hummed in the back of his throat, allowing Atem to keep a hold of his hand. 

Mokuba shuffled from foot to foot behind Kaiba and Atem turned to wave. Mokuba gave a shy little wave back which reminded the pharaoh quite a bit of when he was younger. “I hate to bring up that damn magic nonsense but… I can only assume something happened when I was transferring the data to your body. Since you were technically a spirit the first time around…something may have happened to default you to your original language when you where the pharaoh.”

Transferring data? Bodies? Atem wanted to ask so much but it was pretty clear no one would understand him. For the time being it seemed as though he was in Kaiba’s capable hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Oh you fool, could you not leave a dead man to his peace?


End file.
